


I Like The Way That You Are

by teamfreeawesome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Louis-centric, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves everything about Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexattherockshow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexattherockshow/gifts).



> Written for Alex's birthday because she likes Larry and I like her. HAPPY BIRTHDAY (even if it's a day late!) 
> 
> I hope you like it <3 Sorry it wasn't longer! I wanted to write you, like, an epic... but a drabble it was :S
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not true. It's a work of fiction and no harm was meant by the writing of this. To me: fanfiction One Direction are fictional characters. I don’t, in any way, equate the stories to their real-life counter parts, because they aren’t the same people. Also, please, nobody send this to anyone included in this fic or anyone that they know.
> 
> Comments and kudos make me feel like sunshine ^^

Louis likes the way that Harry makes him feel _safe_. Likes the way he soothes Louis’ vulnerabilities with soft smiles and warm words. Likes the way he can leave his heart with Harry for an afternoon and get it back intact, coddled and well cared for.

*

He likes a lot about Harry. Likes the way Harry’s curls feel against his skin; they’re soft and springy between his fingers, sweet and fluffy against his palm as he strokes through them – Harry humming delightedly as he does.

*

Louis –

                he likes _Harry_. Sometimes this _like_ – it feels so _vast_ beneath his skin, his heart swelling in his chest until his body can’t contain it. Until it escapes through the clutch of his fingers in Harry’s shirt as he hides his _love_ in the crook of Harry’s neck. Until it breaks free as frantic kisses in abandoned hallways, Louis clinging desperately to Harry in an effort to stay grounded.

*

Harry is Louis’ quiet when the world gets too _big_. When Louis talks too much and shares too much, the very core of him left raw and vulnerable – Harry’s _there_ , holding him; shielding Louis and his secrets from the world with his broad shoulders and dimples, his presence a blanket of love holding Louis warm and safe.

*

Harry is everything Louis loves. He’s _brilliant_ and _sweet_ and _bright_ and _strong._ And Louis can’t hold his affection in – breathes it out through whispers against soft skin. He spells out his love through sweet touches and nipple pinches; screams out his adoration with piggy backs and his body draped over Harry’s.

Because.

Although Louis talks and talks, sometimes the _important_ things – they get lost.

So he says his love with his hands – with his eyes and his skin and his lips. With his _bones_.

*

Louis loves Harry – and it’s _desperate_ and _unending_ and everything he’s ever wanted. 


	2. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SUDDENLY I NEEDED A HARRY CHAPTER TOO (JUST TO PROVE THAT ALL THE LOVE WAS REQUITED BECAUSE THIS NEEDS NO SAD EVER)

_(Harry loves Louis too. Wants him to_ know _. Loves Louis’ hands and how little they feel in his own. Loves his penchant for mischief and his wicked tongue. Loves how_ Louis _loves – with his whole heart, passionately and desperately. Loves that Louis has chosen to share himself – his secrets – with Harry. Loves him. Loves him loves him loves him_

L o v e s   h i m _)_


End file.
